


Releasing Tension.

by vanessa5



Category: Veep
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa5/pseuds/vanessa5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of 'Storms and Pancakes', and it is now Dan's turn to find a way to release tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Releasing Tension.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. If I did, Dan and Amy would have fucked again by now.
> 
> This is my first try at Dan x Amy, and unlike many terrific writers in this fandom I don't feel that I capture the characters well enough but it just came to me after the episode aired. Oh also, I haven't checked for spelling mistakes. Who knows, I might have thrown a few new words in there, too. Oops.

‘What the fuck was that Amy?’ Dan said angrily as he followed her in his offi- her office.

Amy sat down in his, as white as everything else in this place, armchair. 'I think that was me doing you better than you do yourself.’ She said with a satisfied smirk.

Dan looked at her agape. 'I got you this job and this is how you thank me?’

'Oh please Dan, you know how this works. Plus I always enjoy being on top of you.’ She said as she got up, turning to leave her new office. 'Don’t forget your hideous pictures with your precious Selina when you pack up your shit.’

But before she could reach the door, Dan grabbed her arm, (For the fifth time in two days but who counted!) and leaned his head forward so that he could bore those dark eyes of his into hers with that maniacal look on his face he always abored when he had been bested at his own game.

'Enjoy this moment while it lasts because soon I’ll get my biggies back and I’ll take your fucking smallies, too. Don’t get too comfortable here, pumpkin, you won’t be on top for long.’ He finished, adjusting his tie and leaving a fuming Amy, clutching her jaw along with her beloved blackberry, by the door.

'You should really go to that Spa, it will do wander for that bruised ego of yours. You’ll need more than 7 minutes though.’ And with that Amy finally left as he not so gently took off the wall one of the pictures of him following the fucking President of the United States.

______________________________________

Later that night Amy was seating on her couch, her laptop warming her lap and a glass of wine in her hand, warming her insides, that she had snorted through her nose from glee after seeing the headline as she first came on Politico: Potus looking at the severe damages caused by the storm in North Carolina.

She had to hand it to Dan that his little pep talk had done wonders for her. She finally felt like herself again. That didn’t mean though that she wasn’t still pissed at everyone in the West Wing. She had sent earlier another text to Mike that said 'Look out for the wind, your mustache might get ripped off your egg-shaped face.’ to keep up appearances. And her pride.

But just as she was about to take another sip from her glass, her doorbell rang.

From her spot on the couch she looked over at her front door with a frown on her face wondering who the fuck it could be.

The list of possibilities were slim, close to none even. Okay they were nul and void. It was too late for her sister to show up, mother of whothefuckcares how many kids, Ed had long ago lost any hope of making a decent girlfriend out of her and her most frequent visitor, her neighbor Old Fart Breath, as she endearingly renamed her (As if she knew what her real name was!), only ever came knocking on her door when Amy found herself putting the fear of god in people through her phone at an 'ungodly hour’, direct quote.

Wearily, she got up and made her way to the door where she looked through the peephole to see who dared to disturb her peaceful evening in.

When she saw who stood on the other side, she groaned loud enough so that the devil himself could hear her. 'What the fuck, Dan? Go rot in your own home. It’s called hell!’ As it turned out, the devil wasn’t too far away.

'Open the fucking door, Amy. I’ll stay out here until you do and we both don’t want Old Fart Asshole to make an appearance now do we?’ Dan replied, his voice rising in volume, making the threat too real for Amy’s comfort.

Begrudgingly Amy unlocked her door, greeted with a smirking Dan who since she had last seen him a few hours ago had given up his tie and suit jacket, leaving him with his pants suit and the sleeves of his white shirt rolled back to his elbows. That motherfucking prick looked good, and by the smug look on his face he knew that she knew.

Trying to get the upper hand back, she took a handful of his shirt, untuckling it slightly in the process, and pulled him in, quickly taking a look in the hallway, making sure a certain someone wasn’t ready to pounce on her and make her faint with the power of her breath alone.

'It’s breath, not asshole by the way.’ She added, turning to face Dan who had his 'what the hell are you talking about mad woman?’ look on. 'Never mind. Now please enlightened me on the reason of your very welcomed visit? Oh and FYI: That was sarcasm.’ Amy said, shooting him a glare that would have had Gary and Mike peeing their pants but left Dan with only a raised eyebrow in amusement. A beautifully shaped eyebrow lost in a sea of freckles. Amy shook her head vehemently, convincing herself that the wine she had had moments ago had probably turned bad, and ignoring one of the many voices in her head (Who didn’t know!) reminding her it had been a brand new one.

Dan had only ever been to her apartment twice, one night when they had brainstormed over Selina’s campaign, and the other time many years ago when she had no idea yet how much of a shitty shit Dan Egan truly was. Just thinking of that particular night made her want to smash her head against the wall, or better yet, his.

But it was enough for him to feel at home apparently as he went straight to the place he knew Amy hid her best alcohol, taking a bottle of Jameson and two glass shots. He went and sat on the edge of her coffee table that was facing the couch and smallest Tv in this day and age he was certain.

'Please sit, Ames.’ Dan told her gesturing to the couch as he filled both miniature glasses.

Amy, against her better judgment, went ahead and sat down in front of him. 'I’ll do as I fucking please this is my house remember? If that happens to be to sit on my own damn couch then so be it.’

Dan knowing better than to argue with her, gave her the glass and clinked his against hers. 'Daniwah!’ he toasted, his eyes smiling when he heard Amy fail to retain her stifled laugh.

While Dan was already refilling his own, Amy having stopped him from doing the same to hers, wanting to keep a clear head at what was sure to come, she watched him thoughtfully.

After downing his second shot, Dan noticed Amy staring. 'What?’ He asked, wincing at the slow burn down his throat.

'Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?’ She demanded, getting more confused and frustrated by the nanosecond. 'You barge in my house after 10pm-’

'Oh I’m sorry did I interrupt your bed time kiddo?’

'Shut the fuck up, Dan!’ Amy yelled. 'Now tell me why the fuck you’re sitting on my goddamn coffee table?! When there is a perfectly comfy couch right there I might add!’ She finished her little outburst, completely livid by now.

'Okay okay, geez. You need more whiskey let me refi-’

'TALK!’ Amy insisted.

'I tried to follow my own advice.’ He finally said. 'But I’m not Jonah, I don’t do Spas and I couldn’t-’

Before he could finish his sentence, Amy interupted him once more. 'You couldn’t find any valium so you thought 'Oh I’ll visit my good friend Amy, the infamous nutcase, she probably has a bottle within reach on her fucking nightstand.’ Well I don’t you moron! But I do have sleeping pills, maybe just maybe if you take I don’t know, the entire prescription you might fall into an eternal sleep and my prayers will have finally been answered.’ She said smiling sweetly.

'Will you shut up for one second? You can’t tell me to talk and then not let me finish a fucking sentence!’ Dan said growing agitated as well.

'I think I can actual-’

But before she could herself finish her sentence, Dan who had reached his limit decided that actions always spoke louder than words, and brought his lips to Amy’s, shutting her up for good.

Or so he thought. 'GROSS!’ Amy shouted while pushing Dan away and standing up, her eyes as wide as can be, staring at him in horror.

Dan followed her lead, massaging his lower lip with his thumb after she had bitten it in her rush to separate from him.

'Gross, really?’ He said as he took a few deliberate slow steps to her. 'I’m sure that if my fingers went on a road trip up to your cunt, you’d be as wet as Thailand during monsoon season.’ He added so sure of himself and invading her personal space, having successfully cornered her against the wall.

Amy scoffed. 'Full of yourself much?’

'Then by all means, prove me wrong and spread your legs, sugar.’

His smug face was the actual worse. How dare that good for nothing miserable soulless evil bastard come into her home and attack her like that? 'You disgust me.’ She told him with venom.

Dan’s hand touched her skin, starting with a soft touch on her knee as he said, a few octaves lower. 'Do I disgust you, or do you disgust yourself? Because we both know I’m right. You want it as much as I do and you hate yourself a little bit for that.’

His hand had made it all the way to the hem of her skirt and as loathe as Amy was to admit, that shithead was right. She was wet, throbbing in anticipation, torn between wanting to push him to the floor and beating him to death or push him to the floor and impaling herself on his cock.

'Is that your way of releasing tension? By fucking your arch-enemy? Really Dan?’ She managed to say, her voice unwavering.

'Why the fuck not?’ Dan smirked as one of his hands moved to her ass to push her into his rock hard dick, making her moan.

'If, and I said IF, I allow your skinny dick access, it won’t change anything you hear me? I still get your clients, and your office, and your parking space, and your fucking dignity! This isn’t some twisted power play, that shit won’t work on me, Egan.’ Amy assured him, looking everything but intimidating right now with her flushed cheeks and hooded eyes, delaying as much as possible what he now knew to be inevitable.

'Of course.’ He nodded vigurously. 'Now can we fuck already?’

Amy pushed him away one more time, but only to lead him to her bedroom, where they hadn’t made it past during their first time.

'Drop your pants.’ Amy ordered Dan, standing at the foot of her bed, taking her own clothes off, too.

Dan looked at her, surprise evident on his face. 'What, no foreplay? Can we have that in writing first so that you don’t bitch about it to everyone for the next five years?’ He asked her after she shook her head, already undressed and standing before him in just her underwear.

'Sure, let’s draw up a fucking contract first, maybe by the time we’re done you won’t have died of blue balls.’ She said, taking her bra off.

Dan now completely naked, enjoyed the view. 'You’ve been working out.’ He stated.

'And you’ve let go.’ She replied after having moved to the bed while he was indulging himself a peep show. 'Come on, let’s get this over with.’ She said, mentionning for him to join her on the bed and throwing her panties somewhere on the floor to join the rest of their clothes.

Dan gladly joined her. He stood over her, bracing himself with his arm, while pumping his cock once, twice, before placing the head at her opening, her pussy soaking wet like he knew it would be. 'Ready?’

Rolling her eyes Amy nodded. 'I was ready yesterday.’

'I knew it.’ Dan said smugly, not letting her answer as he kissed her before entering her with one long thrust. Both groaned at the feeling.

It had been a while since Amy had been fucked. Sex with Ed barely even counted, she could count on one hand the number of times that idiot had managed to give her an orgasm. As for Dan, who used sex to get his ways most of the time, found the act almost completely mechanical, a mean to an end, nothing all that enjoyable. But there was something exhilarating about fucking your equal and he fucking loved it.

'What are you waiting for to move?’ Amy asking him, getting reckless.

'Just give me a second.’ Dan said as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

'What are you, 12?!’ She said, as she hooked her leg around his waist and tried to switch positions and do herself all the work, typical, but that movement made Dan react and with one strong hand he pushed her back into the mattress, pressing his hips into her.

'What the fuck? Didn’t you hear me earlier? You’re never gonna be on top again, Ames. Never.’

Before she could protest with an indignified response, he pulled out, thrusting back in to the hilt, filling her completely, making her scream out. They fell into a rythmn, meeting each other thrust for thrust, trying to fuck each other over, literally. Dan drew a hardened nipple between his teeth and flicked his tongue over the tip, making her grab onto his hair as if making sure he wouldn’t stop what he was doing.

'Harder!’ Panted Amy. Dan obliged but Amy who felt herself getting closer to the edge but not quite there yet, insisted. 'Come the fuck on, Dan! Even Ben would fuck me harder than this!’ She said in frustration.

That image had the opposite effect and slowled Dan down. 'Oh Jesus Christ’s Ames, don’t say shit like that when I have my dick buried in you!’

'Then learn how to use your fucking dick, you dumba-Ahhh just like that yeah!’ She moaned as Dan threw one of her legs over his shoulder, opening her nice and easy, giving him a new angle that allowed him to pound into her relentlessly, until the only sounds heard were their heavy breathing and moans of pleasure and their sweaty bodies colliding over one another over and over again until Amy came first, hard. Her tight wet walls squeezing his length so deliciously was all he needed to join her in her bliss.

Dan stayed on top of Amy a few more seconds, her hands on his back incousciously drawing patterns, before he laid down beside her, the both of them groaning in protest at the loss.

'That was, not bad.’ Dan said, catching his breath still and throwing Amy a smug smirk.

Amy shrugged. 'When you follow directions you’re not too bad indeed.’

'I’ll show you how creative I can be, I don’t need you to get it done.’ He said as he turns on his side, facing her.

Amy who still laid on her back quickly stared at him, almost offended. 'Who the fuck said there will be a next time?’

'Oh there will be! I enjoy this new way of releasing tension.’

'Dream the fuck on, Dan.’ Amy scoffed.

Dan changed positions again, lying on his stomach, his arms under a pillow that smelled like Amy. 'I’m sure I will.’

Amy seeing that he was starting to doze off shook his arm in her ever loving way. 'No. No way you’re not falling asleep here. This is not a fucking sleepover, Dan!’

Not deigning to move Dan groaned as Amy kept shaking him. 'I can’t drive back home, you wore me out woman.’ He mumbled in her pillow, his eyes still closed.

'Fine! I’ll call you a cab. I can do that for you Dan.’ She said sweetly, her phone already in hand, typing furiously to find the number.

Feeling the bed move, he opened one eye to see Amy standing up, her phone glued to her ear, as she walked around her room, gathering his clothes one by one, still completely naked.

'Okay enough!’ Dan said going over the side of the bed, getting a hold of her wrist to make her stand between his legs. His dick getting hard again, a result of her parading around in all her glory. 'Give me your phone.’ He asked patiently, holding out his hand.

'No I’m on hold. And stop touching me, what’s up with that!?’ She said managing to twist out of his grip. 'And put your clo- HEY!’

Dan had stood up, taking it upon himself to drag her phone from her ear himself, earning a high pitched yell from her. Pressing the red button Dan threw her phone over to her pile of dirty clothes near her dresser, cushioning the phone’s fall.

 

'Just come back to bed, we’re both tired and all you’re gonna manage to do is make that neighbor of yours come knocking at your door. Just like last time and it’s not a ritual I want to start, okay?’ He asked, his hands on her squared shoulders, the physiqual manifestation of many years in D.C.

'I could call the cops, I’ve seen how you become a little pussy when they’re around.’ Amy sneered, recalling how he had acted a few nights ago.

Even though she kept threatening him, Amy followed him as he led them back to the bed, both keeping to their side, they weren’t about to cuddle or some shit like that like two sickening idiots in love.

Dan who had resumed his earlier position couldn’t help throwing one more comment at her. 'And look on the bright side, we can carpool tomorrow morning, honeybun!.’

And as Amy expectedly threw an hurtful punch at his arm, he couldn’t help but laugh and think to himself that it was well worth it. All of it. The abuse and the sex, especially the latter.

They could rule the world, the two of them, if only they could manage to put as much energy into it as they did besting each other constantly, he thought before closing his eyes one final time before the morning came.


End file.
